Rechargeable lithium batteries are widely used as an energy source for both small and large electronic devices. Lithium batteries may use cathode materials containing nickel. However, nickel-based cathode materials can contribute to low volumetric energy density, high-percent capacity irreversibility in the first cycle, capacity degradation as a function of cycle number, and low rate capabilities.